Junichi Shimura
is a character from the Kamen Rider film Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace. His real name is and he is portrayed by Yuuki Kuroda. Yuuki Kuroda also had a cameo role in episode 48 of the Kamen Rider Blade TV series as a police officer; the characters he played in the movie and TV series are completely different from each other. Overview Like Hajime Aikawa, he is a Joker-class Undead with a white and pink color scheme, as opposed to Aikawa's black and green colors - thus the Albino Joker name. When the previous fight ended with Kenzaki sealing Hajime, he rose out of the shadows. The first step in his plan was to release all of the Undead again by forcefully taking the Rouze Cards from Kei Karasuma. Time passes, and he eventually joins BOARD, which is now operated by Sakuya Tachibana. He takes up the role of Kamen Rider Glaive, being the new Blade. He is armed with the Glaive Rouzer, a modified version of the Blay Rouzer. He then recruits two subordinates to help him, Shin Magaki and Natsumi Miwa after saving them from Peacock Undead. fights the Albino Joker]] When all the Undead are sealed, he kills his own subordinates and disguises himself as Shin to fool the other riders, but Shiori figures out Shimura's plan and he is exposed. His plan is to obtain the power of Jashin 14 using the Vanity Card, his main target is Amane Kurihara because it's revealed that her father entered the location of Jashin 14, so only one of his blood can be sacrificed. During the fight with the Albiroaches, Kenzaki tells Mutsuki to unseal Hajime, which he does. With Hajime released, he goes out and protects Amane, taking her to safety. Shimura catches up with them and Hajime transforms into the Black Joker to fight Shimura; unfortunately, still exhausted after being unsealed, Shimura defeats him. In some magazines, there are shots of the Albino Joker wielding a red scythe at the location of this scene; however, this weapon was never seen in the movie. Although Black Joker is the most powerful of all possible Jokers, the Black Joker is extremely exhausted and therefore is defeated. He then uses the Category King cards to create the Vanity Card and seals Amane in it. He then goes on to revive Jashin 14 by inserting it into an ancient tablet, fusing with the beast to obtain its power. He then appears to the Riders in his new form and attempts to kill them. Hajime concocts a plan to free Amane and stop Shimura: to trade places with Amane. Hajime tells Kenzaki to destroy the tablet. Kenzaki hesitates knowing he'll kill Hajime, but Hajime convinces him and destroys it, weakening Shimura. Kenzaki then changes into King Form and uses his Royal Straight Flush attack to split Jashin, thus Shimura dies in the explosion that insued from the monster's death. Forms *'Height:' 203cm *'Weight:' 100kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching Power:' 3t, 300 AP **'Kicking Power:' 5t, 500 AP **'Maximum Jump Height:' 35m **'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/5 seconds Kamen Rider Glaive is the new Blade in Missing Ace. He uses the original 5th Ace Change Keroberos Rouze Card, created by Tennoji during the TV Series, which has been incorporated into a new Rider System, the Glaive Buckle, based on Leangle's Open Up System instead of Blade and Garren's Turn Up System. - Albino Joker= The is Shimura's true form. A second Joker that rose to power after Hajime was sealed in the movie, he strives to create the Vanity Card using the power of all four Category King Rouze Cards. One of the most fearsome powers of the Albino Joker is that, even without having won the Battle Fight, (although he may technically have, considering Hajime was sealed away), he is able to generate an army of AlbiRoaches without the help of the Sealing Slab. Unlike his counterpart Black Joker, Albino Joker has a lot of abilities, making him the most powerful Undead. *He can shoot energy beams from his hand. *He can assume his own human disguise, similar to the Royal Club Undead. *He can unseal Undead and force them to loyally serve him as in the movie, all Undead try to help Albino Joker hunt Amane rather than go rogue and fight among themselves. *He can generate his own army of DarkRoaches, the AlbiRoaches without the help of the Sealing Slab. - Jashin-14= After using the Vanity Card to seal Amane into the slab as a sacrifice, the Albino Joker is granted control over Jashin-14, an ancient creature that is nigh indestructible. He is easily able to swat away attacks by all four of the Riders, even with Garren and Blade using their Jack Forms. However, after Hajime replaces Amane as the sacrifice then makes Blade destroy him, this form is severely weakened, and the Riders are able to attack him at last, until both Jashin and the Albino Joker are destroyed by Blade's Royal Straight Flush. }} Rouse Cards: Glaive Suit Gallery Blade-ar-glaivebuckle.jpg|Glaive Buckle Blade-ar-glaiverouzer.jpg|Glaive Rouzer Mighty Glaive.jpg|Kamen Rider Glaive uses Gravity Slash to attack Kazuma Kenzaki Rider Cards Complete Form.]] *'KamenRide: Glaive': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Glaive, possessed by Kamen Rider Diend. It one of the eight cards used by Diend Complete Form. It summons Kamen Rider Glaive. References Behind the scenes Portrayal Junichi Shimura is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Glaive and Albino Joker, his suit actor was . Notes *His name, "glaive", refers to the modern French term for the gladius, the Roman short sword, as his arsenal is based on Blade's. *Albino Joker is a negative color swap of Joker and bodies are opposite. **In some playing card decks, there are two Jokers, one Black, and the other one Red. In this case Hajime would represents the suits Spades and Clover (Black Joker) while Junichi would represent the suits Hearts and Diamonds (Red Joker); note the color of Hajime's body and Junichi's Visor in their Undead forms. ***Since Red Jokers usually outrank Black Jokers, this would be fitting for Junichi being the most powerful undead. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Blade Riders Category:Villains Category:Movie Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Riders Category:Slasher Riders Category:Leader Category:Tech Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dark Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Beetle Kaijin Category:Longhorn Beetle Kaijin Category:Card Riders